


[DMC5] Wet Dream 潮梦 [DV]

by SophieZhang



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Nero such a poor guy, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieZhang/pseuds/SophieZhang
Summary: 梗概：V哥在还未上演拉手好戏前就晕菜了，然后Dante“被迫”用一些“特殊”的方式去修补他。警示：基本不走原剧情；情节发展贼快；DV可逆；VN亲情向；老房子着火；O到天边去的OOC；不长的短篇；日常迫害尼禄





	1. Chapter 1

前言：如何才能被保护，被爱---

正文 [1]

Nero看到那个步履蹒跚的人的时候还没有什么特别的反应。

“诶，你想要食物吗，你很幸运，Kyrie一般会多做一些。”Nero很平静的说道，周围有时候会有些流浪汉走到这儿来，穿着斗篷的不会是第一个。随即他感觉到了右手的刺痛发热，他的鬼手被激活了。

是恶魔吗？

Nero紧张了起来，特别是他的脑海中飞速闪过的Kyrie和Nico的脸，“Kyrie别出来！进去！” 他的鬼手被拉扯住，几乎就要断裂！---然后痛感马上就消失了，在Nero做出反击动作之前---

斗篷人倒在了地上，对方的手从发光的鬼手上滑落下来，而Nero熟悉的阎魔刀出现，被握在那个人的手中。Nero则愣在了当地。

\------------------------------  
“嘿，Nero，这个人和你长得真像。”Nico叼着没点燃的烟，盯着床上闭着眼睛的人，得出了个无关的结论。

“我不是叫你来看这种东西的。”Nero无奈的看着他的团队，“要我说，我还觉得他和Dante长得挺像的。”好吧，他也被带偏了。

“随便。”Nico耸了耸肩，“不过喂，这个人是要死了吗？”

“我不知道。”Nero皱起了眉。

两天前莫名出现在车库的人被他们收留了下来，毕竟没有人受伤不是吗。Kyrie轻柔的脱下兜帽，展现出来了一张皲裂破碎的脸---字面意思上的，这个白发男人的脸蜿蜒着开裂的纹路，就像瓷器一样。自从他晕倒后，就再也没有醒来。同时几乎是肉眼可见的，男人活着的气息越来越薄弱，这个人的面色越来越灰败。

这个人就要死了。见证了无数恶魔死亡的Nero是具有发言权的。这个不知名男人的力量正在慢慢流失，被剥离被削弱，的确是离死不远了。他并不打算把这种情况同Kyrie和Nico说，没有必要。

而他更关心的是阎魔刀和鬼手。首先，鬼手自主的发出了蓝光，就和他第一次遇到Dante一样；而阎魔刀出现后就拒绝再次寄宿进他的手臂中去，选择了呆在男人的手中，让Nero费了一番劲才扒拉下来。

Nero挠了挠头，他心中的不安感始终没有消退过，这份忐忑如此强烈，竟可以促使他十分不乐意的给Dante打了个电话，询问对方的建议。

“救了一个很虚弱快死的人，白发，有恶魔的气息。阎魔刀被他取了出来，不愿意回手臂里去。对了，他和你长得真够像的。”

Nero听见电话那头的调笑和喧嚣声停滞住了，Dante的声音是伪装的冷静，他的回答很简略：“我马上来。”

\----------------------------------------  
Dante是骑着摩托车过来的，谁知道他从哪儿搞来的。毕竟他已经没钱到把武器都当了的地步。他看见来接他的Nero时还是挂着轻浮的笑，Nero不耐烦的把他领到客房门口，正要开门之际，年轻恶魔猎人的手被按住了。Nero不明所以的抬头看向Dante，发现年长男人盯着关闭的门，他的手在颤抖，另一只手握成了拳。Nero终于在这一刻感觉到了事情的不对劲。

Dante的胸膛深深的起伏了一下，他觉得自己已经做好了推门的准备，但他觉得他还能准备的更好。我有没有做到最好？他自问到，然后推开门，看到床上躺着的虚弱的人，呼吸浅薄，空气中同他相似的魔力四溢，而那个人的生命力濒临崩溃。Dante都不知道自己是怎么走到床边的，他坐在床边，握住搭在被子外的一只手---那只手很瘦很细，没有任何力量，在他用力的时候，有破碎的声音发出。

他那个熟悉、亲近的人表情并不轻松，在困顿和痛苦中流转。Dante听到自己心跳的声音很响，很快，他有无数无数的情绪想要倾泻，却被锁在心里，欲渡无门。

“你认识他？”Dante听见Nero的疑问，他想勾起一个和蔼的笑，但在过于纷争的思绪下失败了。他怎么可能不认识他？不熟悉他？

“Vergil…”Dante喊出这个名字，就像穿越一条名为时间的河流，现在他终于上了岸。

\-----------------------------------------------  
隔了一天Trish也来了，Nero对这个Dante身边的女人既谈不上陌生也谈不上熟稔，穿着皮衣金发外表的迷人女性只看了一眼就直言：“没救了。”

“他掉入魔界的时候就受了伤，挑战Mundus失败后魔帝没有杀了他，而是把他变成了自己的奴仆。但Mundus对斯巴达的子裔的警惕性太浓了，于是就下了特别严苛的禁制，如果这个人背叛它，违抗它，或者再次找回自己的意志，就会收到严重的反噬。他现在还有一口气就已经是极限了。要记住当初在高塔上，Dante，可是你打败了他，同时也唤醒了他。”

Dante坐着没有说话，事实上自他来了后就基本没有开过口了。这真的不像他---Dante的表现让Nero浑身不自在，甚至怀疑他去找Dante是不是做了件错事。

“他不会死的。”Dante没有放开Vergil的手，他的刘海搭下来遮住了他的眼睛，有点痒。他的脑子里就重来没有那么清醒过，特别是在经过这么多年披萨和草莓圣代的洗礼后。

Dante总是能成功做成他想要的事，比如力排众议把Vergil带回devil may cry。Nero实在放心不下，不仅是昏迷的人，还有Dante；这个老混蛋的表现太异常了。

“所以Vergil是谁？”Nero问到Trish。女人犹豫了一下，只给出了一个模糊的回答。

“他是Dante最重要的人。是他战斗的理由。”

\----------------------------------  
Dante从Nero的教团那借了很多的书，事实上他自己的店里也有很多关于恶魔的书，但这些都没用，都没有---没有恢复的方法，没有！

Nero心惊胆战的在Dante的店里停留了下来。Devil may cry还是一如既往的乱，不过这次从散落的披萨盒变成了一本本摊开写着古怪符号的书。Nero必须要说，他的概念里Dante和书本、聪明、好学这些词从来就没沾上过边，但这次他对老混蛋的影响产生了翻天覆地的改变。这个老头也是会愤怒急躁的，这让Dante看起来简直变了一个人。

而他到现在都还没弄清楚床上那个人到底是谁。Dante没机会问，Trish闭口不谈，送来更多资料的Lady同样顾左右而言他。这个时候倒是一个个都把他当小孩子了。

自救起那个男人已经快一周了，这个人只醒过来两次，每次不超过十秒。这两次恰好Nero都在场，Dante也在。一次是Dante刚去他和Kyrie的房子的时候，名为Vergil的男人在咳嗽声中醒了过来，白发男人的蓝色眼睛很清冷，尖锐的像是四千米高峰吹过的风。Dante完全不受影响，但在传奇恶魔猎人问出“你出了什么事”之前，Vergil就再次闭上了眼睛。第二次在Dante的店里，Nero在把书归位，Vergil再次在咳嗽声中醒来，Dante飞奔到床前。在Nero眼中看来就是Vergil终于认出了这个邋遢不刮胡子的老男人是谁，他叫对方的名字很轻很好听：Dante。

随着时间推移Dante一无所获，Nero看来这十分严重，因为Dante完全显示了他最内层的某些吊诡个性：冷漠，傲慢，暴虐。他看到Dante发脾气，把书摔在地上，在房间里快速的打转，然后再次慢吞吞的把书捡起来。

直到Dante找上了他：“Nero，把阎魔刀给我。”

“为什么？”Nero皱眉，阎魔刀最近再次回到了他的手臂中，年轻的掌管者发现刀似乎消耗了很多力量，才不得不回来。他并不知道Dante要求阎魔刀的原因，这不是一件好事。

“把阎魔刀给我。”Dante看着Nero，“我要用它去救某个人。”

Nero信了，他差点就给了出去，而这时Trish猛地推开门冲了进来，“Dante！你不能！”

“我为什么不能。”Dante一直盯着Nero，“几年前的事件已经证明了我也能用阎魔刀，如果这边的书没有资料，我就去魔界去找。”

Nero惊讶的张大了嘴，他没想到Dante居然打着这样的主意，这让他后退了一步。

“Dante，”Trish气的跳脚，她只能拿出最后一招，“你知道补魔吗？”

“什么？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 掉渣的哥哥谁不爱呢？

“什么？”这句话是Nero问出来的。

Trish用脚勾起一本书，把他甩给了Dante。红衣的男人堪堪接住。

“一般而言，描写魔界生物习性的书都会写补魔，不过学者们一般会用更隐晦的称呼，交尾呀什么的。你读到过，Dante，你当然读到过。你知道这种方法，消耗自己的魔力和体力去补充另一方，如果是那个人的话，你的消耗可能是永久性的，那么，你是不愿失去你的力量吗？”

“不是！”Dante脱口而出自己的反驳，“我不是！我所有的力量都可以给他，特别是在这种情况下。但是…”他顿住了，毕竟那个人可是…

“哦别这样，”Trish反倒是笑了起来，“你的理由不值一提，你这个胆小鬼。”迷人的金发恶魔转头看向一脸状况外的另一个恶魔猎人，“Nero，你怎么看？”

“啊？”突然被点名的Nero惊了一下，他所研习的都是如何更快斩杀恶魔的知识，关于这类…的确属于他的盲区。所以…Dante要和那个人那啥？这，这他也管不着呀？之前谈到了那是Dante很重要的人，他以为Trish在暗示着什么，虽然他很清楚Dante一贯的性取向就是大胸大屁股美人。“我，我不歧视同性恋。”Nero最终憋出来这么一句话。

Trish再次把头转向Dante，“Dante，那个人的话，你敢吗？”

“有点困难。”Dante目光放空，他迅速感到胸口和肩胛骨隐隐作痛，都是阎魔刀和幻影剑做的好事。阎魔刀刀鞘怼在肚子上简直可以让Dante把隔夜披萨和酸水都吐出来；哦，还有他早已愈合，但在雨夜还是会发酸的左手手心。但他一想到他可能会再次接受阎魔刀的洗礼，这种腥风血雨让他不由的打了个寒战。

“那么Dante，”Trish玩味的提问，“你想吗？”

想不想？Dante愣了一下，他的脑子浮现出的Vergil清冷完美的脸，如果染上红晕是怎么样？高傲的对什么都不屑一顾的眼神，充满了迷蒙和泪水；他哥哥用刀时折叠的腰身，在床上向后仰出美丽的弧度；骨节分明的手，无力的抓挠；坚韧细长的腿，盘在他的腰上……这些还只是单纯留在脑海中的景象，就已经让Dante的身心火热了起来。而现在，他老哥可以说手无缚鸡之力。

他掩饰般的咳嗽了几下以安抚自己越跳越快的心脏，“我觉得，咳，我可以。”

他把书甩给Nero，两步跨做一步飞奔上了二楼。

\-------------------------------------------  
Nero手忙脚乱的接过扔来的书，目瞪口呆的看着Dante捧着发红的脸飘走，兴奋的像是终于参加了明星偶像见面会的小女生。

“他，他没问题吗？”Nero结结巴巴的问Trish。对方瞥了他一眼，“不用担心，他知道自己在干什么。”

“可是他一分钟之前还是直的！！”Nero忍受不了的大声咆哮到，“为什么你问了他两个问题他就突然可以了！”

“哦，可能他终于发现了什么叫做爱吧。”女恶魔无所谓的说道，“你没事的话可以去买些吃的，补魔可是一件很累的事，等会儿可能派的上用场。”

\--------------------------------------------------  
Dante打开门的时候还觉得自己可以，但他看到Vergil的时候，无措和茫然立马占领了他的心房。Trish说的没错，他果然是个胆小鬼。

他走到床边坐下，Vergil没有带兜帽头发上也没有抹发胶，和他一样的白发顺下来，凌乱的搭在额头上，被汗所浸湿。Dante拿起床头柜的毛巾给他擦了擦，粘上了一些灰败的细屑。他看着和他相差无几的脸，明明是双胞胎的两兄弟，他哥哥的脸却显得更年轻也更疲惫，这代表了那失落的几年，谁也无法弥补。而且他哥长得真好看，Dante一直知道他哥长得好看，是那种走在街上都会有路人来搭讪的那种，现在他怀了一些别的心思，觉得他哥更好看了，即便破碎成不成模样，也有那种缺陷的美。如果他文学素养再好一些，他会说他的床上躺了一具沉睡的奥菲利娅，在沉睡中获得解脱与放松，自身显得那么哀伤而脆弱。他怎么能让他再次这么消失在他的生命里？

Dante捏着Vergil的下巴，床上的人没有任何反应，Dante看着浅浅露出的、粉红的舌尖，可耻的发现只是一照面他就硬了，而且硬的如此彻底。他遵从自己心里所想的，俯身去勾那点粉嫩，双手解开两个人的衣服，Dante的手从对方的脖颈抚摸而下，触到身下人的胯部。

Dante笑了起来，有些得意，有些嘲弄，有些温柔，还有些哀伤。他很远很远的记忆里他和他的兄弟也曾亲密无间，然后就是人间魔界两不相见，现在又要用这种方式来感受彼此，在这个人无力反抗的情况下打开他、进入他、占有他。

Dante加深了吻，从臼齿到下颚，从舌根到内唇，一吻结束后两人之间拉出细细的丝，他一点点的吃了回去。然后他去啃食Vergil的喉结，最危险致命的地方被威胁到也没有让年长者有什么反应。Dante的手也没闲着，拇指翻开皮去揉搓最前端的缝隙，小指拨弄两个球。他恶意的用最熟稔的手法去刺激男人，直到手中的物什半勃起来。有反应就好，不是死的就好。

他没再亲Vergil的脖子，他怕他一个没忍住就咬了下去，今后有时间也许可以这样做，但现在还是忍耐一下吧。他矮下身去舔哥哥在空气中发硬的乳头，时刻注意不要压到对方，他老哥真的很脆弱，不骗人。Dante满意的发现Vergil勃起得到很顺利，他两只手掌并拢去撸动那根阴茎，而他自己的老二绷在内裤里也很难受，这让他不自觉的用胯部去蹭对方。

Dante成功把他老哥撸射了，他看着手心的白浊，想着这是什么魔幻现实，Vergil赤裸着躺在他身下，双眼紧闭，一动不动，而他在给他亲哥打手枪。但该做的还是要做下去，Dante抬起Vergil的一条腿放在了自己的腰际，就着精液把手指送进了对方的后面---

Vergil开始小幅度的挣扎了起来，眉头皱了起来，Dante感觉到穴口收紧了，更多的灰屑飘在空气里。“Vergil？Vergil？是我，Dante。”他小声的呼唤到，以防对方把自己破碎的身体弄得更糟。奇迹般的，Vergil轻微的逃避停止了，他再度安静了下来，Dante松了一口气的同时又在心中感到酸涩，他老哥真是…令人怜爱。

Dante从Vergil第二次释放的性器处抹过来更多的粘液，成功的把后穴扩开到三到四指的地步，对方被用力吸吮到发红的唇张开，发出轻轻的声音，分不清是呼吸还是呻吟。要Dante说，他对和男人做也没什么经验可参考，但他想着至少不能让Vergil太难受，希望这些好心能让他少受几根幻影剑。他拖着Vergil结实精瘦的臀部抬高，让自己能够顺利的进去。

“…Dante？”Vergil迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛，他惊奇的发现自己有了一些力气，虽然不是很多，但他可以稍稍睁开眼睛，从喉咙里发出声音说说话了，他感受到Dante似乎在束缚着他，用他不是很熟悉的姿势，于是他自然而然的说：“…放开我…”

“现在说这些有些晚了，老哥。”Dante舔了舔唇，Vergil迷蒙茫然的眼神配上淫靡青涩的表情实在是取悦了他，他保持着自己进出的节奏，冲撞着直到最里面再拔出来，没有特别的激烈，可以说他尽力的在照顾对方了。

Vergil的感知回笼了一些，他察觉到了Dante做的一些不好的事，他的双腿被盘在幼弟的身上，腰部在颠簸，而他的前面和后面……“…你在干什么…”他说出的话依然是有气无力的。

“干你，哥哥。”Dante挑了挑眉。

“…哈---”Vergil叹出一口气，他很不想承认他感受到了舒适，他很想斥责Dante，说一些教训的话，但他实在是太累了，他的手抬起，想挥开他的弟弟，但在半途又垂了下去，搭在了自己腹部。他闭上了眼睛继续陷入了沉睡，像是坠入深海的鸿毛，但这次，海水不再冰冷，而是温暖的环绕着他。他在最后一刻感受到Dante在亲他的眼帘，“再睡一会吧，哥哥，我们的时间还有很多。”

\-----------------------------------  
Nero看着Dante裸着上身，只穿了一条长裤，晃晃悠悠的下了楼，一屁股坐在椅子上，翘着腿，头发乱糟糟的，机械的往自己嘴巴里塞着披萨和汉堡，哦，还有士力架。

“…结束了吗？”Nero小心翼翼的问。

“没有。”Dante塞了一嘴食物，含糊不清的说，“差不多一半了？”

“你…咳，不用勉强。”Nero红了脸，他喝下一口可乐，他实在不想去参合这种事，但他还是有些放心不下这个老混蛋。

“哟，小孩子懂得还挺多。”Dante嗤的笑出声来，“男人嘛，都这样。”传奇恶魔猎人摸了摸自己胡茬的下巴，“我是真没想到我和我哥会到这个地步。”

“噗-----”Nero一口饮料喷了出来，“你哥？？？？”

“诶我没说吗？Vergil是我哥，亲的。”Dante抓了抓头发，把它抹到后面，放开手后刘海又垂了下来。

“你没有！”Nero叫了出来。“如果我知道那是你哥我…！”年轻的猎人站起复又坐下，知道是兄弟又能怎样？他能阻止这家伙的选择？

Dante填饱了肚子又飘上楼去了，Nero默默的抱住了自己的头。兄弟搞在一起对他正常的三观冲击有点大，他需要缓缓。

而且他可能还要再去买些披萨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鬼泣5是我难得觉得开坑越多越开心的圈了，今天是写掉渣的哥哥呢还是怀孕的哥哥呢？还是年轻的哥哥呢？
> 
> 哥哥真是太美好了（微笑）


	3. Chapter 3

前言：绝望和救赎接连发生。

[正文]

Dante再次走进房间的时候，Vergil是醒着的，看来Trish说的补魔的确有用。他哥用强硬凶狠的眼神盯着他，这反而让Dante愉悦了起来。毕竟这才是他熟悉的Vergil，只要这个人醒着，就没有一刻不是凛厉的模样。

“你醒了？Vergil。”Dante坐在边缘，一条腿跨上床。Vergil连撑起自己身体的力气都没有，他的手搭在逐渐愈合的腹部，那儿已经不像是之前开裂有如干涸的土地了，他侧头看着Dante。

Dante挑了挑眉，低头偷亲了一口，速度极快，怕时间长了被他哥咬断舌头。Vergil瞪着他，像是他做了什么十恶不赦的事一样。“别这样，老哥，你需要我的力量。”

“…我想要的…我自己会去拿…”

“那你就来拿呀。”Dante在心底大笑，想不到他也能有调戏他寡言严肃的哥哥的一天。他爬上床，跨坐在赤裸的Vergil身上，这个人身上留有浅浅的、性事过后的粉色和指印，双腿张开一个角度，性器歪斜在肚子上，可以看到屁股下方残留的浊色。Dante将Vergil翻过半个身，侧着拉起对方的一条腿，手指撑开后穴，甬道紧张的蠕动，排出了前几次的白液和一丝丝红色的血。Dante为这种景象心醉。

“放开…”Vergil的手伸出，握住了Dante作乱的手。

“不放。”Dante就像个小孩子一样任性的拒绝了，在Vergil还没反应过来的时候把自己的阴茎捅进了还未完全合拢的穴口。之前性事的余韵还在，内里包裹着Dante下半身的是熟悉的感觉，甚至那些温热和灼烧感都相差无几。Vergil在Dante摇动腰肢后把头埋进了枕头，以掩饰自己粗烈的喘息，Dante俯身恶意的去叼弄露出的耳垂。

“你真的太棒了，哥。”Dante一向多话，特别是在看到Vergil已经能给出反应后，他就像是有无数无数的话想要同他说，可他们现在是在床上做着最原始的事，而他哥明显适应不良，他就更想让Vergil的反应更加激烈一些。

Dante知道这有些不对，不正常。不是说他和他亲兄弟上床这件事，而是说他应该更温柔一些，比如首先跟他哥解释一下目前的情况什么的，不要那么急。可他什么也不说，只是想把Vergil操到神志不清，只能哭泣的恳求他，虽然他知道这不可能发生。

Dante的阴茎故意般的在前列腺下碾压过，Vergil的阴茎再度挺立了起来，吐出小股小股的液体。Dante没有放弃他哥的耳朵，从耳廓到内侧，然后用牙齿并不怎么温和的咬过耳垂，留下出血的齿印。一只手拉着Vergil刚伸出来的自己的手共同抚摸上半硬的性器，带着一起上下撸动着。拇指抬起，在头端磨蹭，给予最深刻的刺激。

Dante加快了节奏，一直以来都年幼的一方动作更为迅猛，阴茎整个的插进最深处顶到头然后整根拔出来，拉扯着肠肉都隐隐可见。Dante用胡渣和唇去贴近Vergil半掩的脸，“看着我，Vergil，看看我吧。”哥哥。

Vergil的一只手被幼弟握着去抚慰自己的前端，另一只手攥紧了床垫，他遏制不住喉咙发出的几近尖叫的声音，只能把他们藏在枕头和床单里。他的脊背和尾椎颤抖着，Dante的宽厚的胸膛贴了过来，胡渣酥酥痒痒的，Vergil很不齿自己居然从中体会到了从没有的快感，他的胸口是酸痛的。

Dante啄着破碎的脸，喊着Vergil的名字。他哥会杀了他还是杀了他还是杀了他？他管不着了。他现在紧紧贴近拥抱着失落已久的、濒临崩溃的兄弟，是为了让这个人在结束后更强硬的推开他，把他推的更远，之后隔着枯冷寂寞的千山万水人间魔界再也不相见。这真是一笔赔本买卖。Dante在心里嘀咕着。他的手空出来，掰住Vergil的脸强行让两人直面彼此，对方有着羽白的睫毛，青黑的眼眶，还有半眯着的，带着泪水的青蓝色眼睛，澄净的像是遥远不可知的海面，以及触不可及的地平线。

他猛的去吻年长者的唇，以撕咬的方式，包含孤注一掷破釜沉舟的绝望爱恋。他并不指望Vergil能体会到这一点。

下一轮Vergil完全背对着Dante，匍匐在皱巴巴的床上，枕头早就不知道什么时候掉到地上去了，Dante钳制住身下人的双臂，把自己冲撞上去，看起来恨不得把两个球都塞进Vergil身体里。

“你觉得怎么样？Vergil。”Dante确认着他哥的反应，他并不想把这场性事搞得像是对一个行为不便的人的强奸案，那就太糟糕了。他听见轻微的带着快意的喘息和呜咽，于是把整个身体都罩了上去，像是一把宽大的伞。

魔力的传送在交媾中循环往复，Vergil的确感觉到自己的身体在慢慢修复到原来的、理想的、更强大的样子。他几乎被这股力量给迷惑了，想要更多，更贴近，更深入。他甚至不自觉的扭头去主动亲吻身后的人，强横的掠夺走所有的空气，那个人完全的纵容了他。

明明在下方，却表现的像是一头随时都能反扑的猛兽，这就是Vergil。Dante看着迷茫的，根本不知道自己在做什么的兄长，一边回吻一边叹气，他老哥这么主动，为什么表情还是这么痛苦？

Dante到达了高潮，快感像是搅合进了满是甜腻巧克力的罐子里，他全部射进了Vergil体内，松开手，对方摔进了床垫里。Dante喘着大气，他也很累，看着Vergil的背，强健的背阔肌上的裂口已经愈合的差不多了。他看见他老哥缓慢的，有力的爬了起来，心中大喊情况不妙，一个退步跳下了床。

阎魔刀出现在Vergil的手上，握刀的白发男人推开刀镡，扯出了一个冰冷至极的哂笑，无数蓝色的丝线在空间里闪现：“准备…去死吧！！！！”

“等等等等Vergil！！！”

\--------------------------------  
手里提着快餐盒的Nero，生无可恋走在回Dante事务所的路上，突然，他听到一声巨大的轰鸣，他看向前方，目瞪口呆----

Devil May Cry，塌了。

\------------------------------------  
“等等等等Vergil我可以解释的！！”Dante摸着一条床单裹着，好歹躲过了遛鸟的尴尬局面。

“你可以去地狱后再解释。”站在废墟高处的Vergil俯视着Dante，周围萦绕着蓬勃的杀意。阎魔刀指着对方，毫不留情的刺了过去，被惊险的躲过。“太慢了。”他斥责到。

“我可是把恶魔的力量都给你了呀，老哥。”Dante估摸着他的力量和他当初没有觉醒的时候有点像，打Vergil肯定是没法的，于是他干脆一屁股坐下，反正也累了。他当初作死把他哥操了一遍又一遍还不忘在床上调戏对方的时候就做好了准备了的，他希望他活着，完整的站在他面前。现在他的愿望达到了。

Vergil的刀垂了下来，他皱着眉看着Dante，而Dante压根不知道他哥在想什么，也许这个死脑筋的人什么都没有想，只是装出一副高深莫测的样子。最后Vergil收起了刀，转身划开了十字。Dante看着同胞兄弟的背影，没有阻止，他知道现在他阻止不了。

“Dante！”Nero冲了过来，“你没事吧！”

“没事。”Dante站起来，伸了个懒腰。 

Nero也看到了被劈开的空间和离开的影子，“什么人呀，就这么走了。”他有些愤愤不平。

“别这样说，小孩。”Dante打断了他，“没被砍死就是我最大的好运了。”他惊悚的摸了摸脖子。还好，脖子还在。

\-------------------------------------  
Dante清闲的度过一段日子，在一些认识的人和老主顾的帮助下事务所好歹再度搭起了一个房子的样子，Dante对居住环境本来就不怎么讲究，看着新漆的白色墙面反而还有些不适应。恶魔的力量给出去了，血脉还在，加上他多年的技巧和他“优秀”的脑子，对付小型的恶魔委托还是绰绰有余的。至于两个月发生的一切，就像一场梦，一场醒来了的梦境，在太阳底下化成了小美人鱼的泡沫。

他听见大门被暴力砍开的声音，恶魔？敌人？反正不是Morrison。Dante无趣的拉下脸上盖着的色情杂志，看看是哪个不要命的人，不知道他这房子是新修的吗-------

Vergil？

白发蓝衣的高大男人站在门口，逆着光看不清相貌。

“……Vergil？”Dante小心翼翼的喊道。他的脖子终于保不住了吗？

他老哥背着光，快速的走进了他，捏着他的喉咙掰开他的嘴，“闭嘴。”

可是你正在把我的嘴掰开！Dante无声的呐喊，谴责的看着提出无理要求的兄长。他感到嘴巴里被塞进去了什么东西，多汁的，软软的，苹果？

果实几乎是在一入喉就迅速融化开来，流入喉管和心肺，Dante感受到火热—撕裂—焦灼—还有---力量。

他不受控制的魔人化了，但这次的感觉更加不同，他的身体仿佛变成了一个燃烧的火球，骨翼从背部破开，拉扯出来在空中张开。他抖着颤抖的双手看向眼前的哥哥，Vergil看上起小了一号，皱着眉，嘴角下撇。

Dante在瞬息过后从魔人状态退出来，腿脚发软，惊魂不定，心脏跳得像是要从胸口蹦出来一样。他的衣服全被魔人的烈火烧没了，他头晕目眩，感到丝丝发凉。“Vergil…”他轻轻喊道。

还没等他为自己8500刀的大衣哀悼，Dante就看见Vergil再次拔出了阎魔刀，露出血腥满满的牙齿，映着雪白的刀刃像是索命的恶鬼，“既然你恢复的差不多了，那我们就把之前的账算一下吧。拔出你的剑，Dante。”

“等等至少等我穿件衣服呀！！”Dante哪里有手拿武器，他正在努力捂着自己的鸟逃窜，感受到阎魔刀带起的风从他的下身扫过。他蹦出窗户，看见正要进来的Nero，吓的小孩赶紧捂住了眼睛，“Nero！”

“草Dante你在干什么！！”Nero闭着眼睛痛苦的骂道，简直辣眼睛！

Dante看着Vergil提着刀逼近，心急如焚，他不怕和他老哥打几场，毕竟他们从小就是这么过来的，但他的小兄弟绝对不能折到阎魔刀那儿！这可是关乎着他下半身的幸福的呀！！！

Dante看着Nero，觉得自己从来没有那么聪明过，他看着持刀行凶者大喊，“Vergil，这是你儿子Nero，亲的！！！”趁着两人一愣神的功夫，Dante一屁股骑上摩托车，跑了。

Nero还没把长针眼的景象从脑子里赶跑，就听见Dante给他爆料了一个更惊人的消息。

恩恩恩？？儿子？？我？？

他看了看Dante远去的背影，又看看握着刀已经摆好架势又硬生生被打断的男人。

Vergil？？他父亲？？Dante他哥？？？

Nero崩溃了，他今天就不应该过来，他抹了一把脸，悲愤的拔出绯红女皇，左手旋转出红刀。

“Dante你给我站住呀呀呀呀呀！！！！”他带着视死如归的气势追着摩托车绝尘而去。

“……”

Vergil一个人默默的立在devil may cry前的空地上，站直身收起了刀，陷入了人生的茫然。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要相信我对尼禄是真爱（微笑）


	4. Chapter 4

[DMC5] Wet Dream 潮梦 [DV] [4] [END]

梗概：V哥在还未上演拿手好戏前就晕菜了，然后Dante“被迫”用一些“特殊”的方式去修补他。

警示：基本不走原剧情； DV可逆；VN亲情向；老房子着火；O到天边去的OOC；不长的短篇；日常迫害尼禄；三岁小孩打架

前言：我们（无法）相互理解。

[正文]

还要感谢Trish教给了Dante如何用魔力构建自己的衣服。白发的恶魔猎人之前一直对这种小把戏没兴趣，现在看来简直不能再有用。

Dante叹了口气，现在他陷入了两难的境地，回去吧，他哥肯定要把他剁成一片一片的火腿肉；不回去吧，等他再找上门他哥肯定人影子都不见了。Vergil是个忍者，他能把所有的一切都埋在心里，直到它们腐烂成污泥。

“Qliphoth的果实。”Trish蹲在Dante旁边掰着他的头，看着嘴角可疑的汁液。

“什么？”

“邪恶之果，传说吃掉这个果实可以获得非常强大的力量。即便是Mundus也吃过它。Qliphoth每一千年结一次果，没想到这次被你吃了。”

“恩？”Dante楞了一下。

这样看来，不得不回去了。

“Dante你站住！！！！”Dante吓得一个激灵，大麻烦还没解决小麻烦就来了，真是麻烦呀。

“Trish交给你了！”“嘿！”Dante把Nero扔给了Trish，骑上摩托车跑了。

\-----------------------------------  
Dante在三条街外就感受到了Vergil恐怖的压迫力，针对他一人的杀气像是不要钱的向外撒着。他的哥哥站在Devil May Cry的大门口，黑着脸像个一人当关万夫莫开的门神，看到Dante的身影，并没有第一时间拔出刀。

“我觉得我们可以先聊聊。”Dante举起双手，表示自己并无恶意。

“我们的确有很多事情…需要聊聊。”Vergil看了他的兄弟一眼，走进了事务所。

“我得说，我可不是乘人之危，你也知道你当时情况的确不怎么好，这是我想到的最好的办法了。”

“呵！”

“嘿别说你自尊心这么强会羞愧的想自杀吧，不至于吧。你要愿意的话可以上回来哦。”

“幼稚！”

“你自己把自己搞的破破烂烂的样子，然后跑到Nero的家里，我们还没追究你到底想干什么呢？不会又想干什么不好的事吧。”

“哼！”

“你到底要躲到什么时候！”Dante的火气也上来了，Vergil几十年过去完全没有成长的样子，一如既往的傲慢和妄尊自大。

“不管你的事！”Vergil冷嘲到， 

“如果你不出现的话我的确懒的管你。”Dante反唇相讥，“如果你不是，哎呀，那么脆弱，那么弱小。看来高塔上那次教训你还吃的不够重。”

“闭嘴！”Vergil也愤怒了，“你就好好的呆着人间不行吗！你打败了我，我肯定是要去魔界的。”

“没人逼你去魔界！你自己想去的！”

“我有必须要做的事！”

“你抛下了我！”Dante迈出一步，几乎是尖声喊了出来。

“我是为了去获得更多的力量！”Vergil同样迈出了一步。

“你那劳什子追求毁了我！”

“没有力量我谁也保护不了！尤其是你！Dante！”

“无可救药。”Dante笑了。“你什么时候才能把抛瓦从你脑袋里的垃圾堆里扫出去。”

“彼此彼此，你个没脑子的蠢货。”

他们直面着彼此，相隔只有一个手掌的距离，气喘吁吁，眼瞳泛红，像两只愤怒着角力的公牛。Dante和Vergil的鼻息喷在对方的脸上，两人同时后退了几步，拔出了阎魔刀和叛逆。

“是时候…”Dante开口。

“开始战斗了。”Vergil回以一个勾起的嘴角。

\-------------------------------  
从城东跑到城西又从城西跑到城东的Nero表示有些吃不消，全赖Dante这溜得比兔子还快的老混蛋！等他奔回事务所，发疯的看见两个身躯高大的恶魔，一红一蓝，拿着他熟悉的武器对峙着，燃烧的双色火焰似乎连空气也要点着，周围是压抑是剑拔弩张的气氛，好似两人就要杀死对方。

Nero冲了过去，蓝色的鬼影在他身后浮现。“你们不要再打了呀！！”

被虚幻的鬼手拦开的两人回复了人类的模样，跌倒在地。“这是什么力量？”白发蓝衣的那个男人说。Dante在听到这句后笑到打鸣。

觉得没意思的两个大人收起了武器，Nero紧张的看着他们。

“哦没事，Nero，我们不会打起来了，暂时。给我和你的，恩，老父亲腾点空间吧。”Dante看着他，点了点一脸不爽的另一个人。

Nero有点心累，他摔门而去，坐在事务所大门外的台阶上。Trish走了上来。

“我以为他们要杀了对方。”Nero垂着头小声的说。

“如果他们看起来像是要好的兄弟在打架，他们就是抱着杀死对方的决心；如果他们看起来像是自相残杀，放心他们只是玩玩。”

Nero觉得自己无法理解Trish的话。

\---------------------------------------  
大门在背后“咔哒”一声合上，Dante和Vergil同扭头看着对方，两对同色的眼瞳相对，看进了彼此的内心。他们在同一时刻瞬间跃起扑向了对方，扭打着摔在地上，滚起一阵灰尘。

“嘴巴上说着力量，但你还是把那什么果实给了我。”Dante伏在上方，双手撑在地上。

“礼尚往来而已，别自作多情。”Vergil一声冷笑，他的双手攥着兄弟的衣领。

“你这个‘礼’真是够大的，还要加上你一声招呼都不打就跑回人界来。我可是想死你了，哥。”

“我可没觉得你有多想我。”

“你还在为床上的事生气？”Dante暧昧的用膝盖顶开Vergil的大腿，磨蹭对方的膝弯。看到老哥的神色僵硬了起来。

“我可没想到你喜欢男人。”Vergil脸色难看。

“我不喜欢男人，”Dante眨了眨眼，“我只爱你。”

“闭嘴。”Vergil的脸烧了起来，他并不是不知道补魔，这种事的一个副作用就是引发共情，简而言之就是Dante兴奋起来了，他也会跟着火热起来。“从我上面滚下去。”

“你的手可不是这样说的。”Dante偷亲了一口，Vergil的手马上从Dante的衣领放开，Dante立刻抓回来放在了原处，“你还是攥着吧。”

“愚不可及，Dante，愚不可及。”Vergil的大腿绞在对方的腰上一个用力，带着对方的领子一个翻身，把弟弟压在了下面；两人的位置掉了个个。

大门轰然打开，Nero烦躁的推开门，“我说了你们不要再打了！”他在外面听见咚咚咚的声音，一开门却看见两个姿势不雅的老家伙。Nero的眼神渐渐死去，“…你们打，继续打…”他默默地关上门，发出了一声哽咽。

神他妈妖精打架！

\------------------------------------------  
Vergil看了一眼Nero关上的门又看了一眼Dante，爬起身来，微微皱起了眉，“Nero，是我儿子？”

“你自己都不记得了吗？”Dante笑了起来。他最开始估量，按Nero的年纪，他老哥当年才16、7岁，真是…令人印象深刻。

Vergil坐在难得幸存的沙发上，扣起了手，“那是很久之前的事了。”

“过去的事就让它过去吧。”Dante也爬了起来，抖了抖腿，坐在Vergil的一边，手搭上对方交叠的双手，安抚着那份细不可查的颤抖和紧张。“Nero是个好孩子，你可以有很多很多的时间去和他好好交流。”

Vergil没有回话，他看着大门，穿过了无尽的痛苦岁月，而现在他安定下来了。

Dante的手挪开，搂住了他的兄弟和爱人。

这次，不会放手了。

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章没什么pwp内容，好歹结了个尾填了个坑，我很满足。

**Author's Note:**

> 对躺在病床上无力的哥哥为所欲为所欲为所欲为


End file.
